ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhang Zetao
Zhang Zetao ''(played by Kane) ''is a son of Hecate. He is known for his humble and almost innocent childish attitude as well as his caring demenour. Biography Zetao was born in Zhujiang New Town in Guangzhou, Guangdong, China to his father, Zhang Han, a highly talented and beloved model and Mandarin Language movie actor. Growing up in a rather southern swath of China, Zetao uses both Cantonese and Standard Mandarin as most southern people are comfortable in both. Whether walking through Zhujiang Park or sitting in any movie theater across the southern region, it is all too common to hear someone speak in one and someone respond in another. Growing up, Zetao always felt effectively isolated in an albeit beautiful prison. While he was surrounded by the most elite, worldly, and wealthy of China’s upper class, he found that they all seemed to look down on his father who made his money through what they regarded as too easy and common. This distaste extended into their offspring, leaving Zetao alone in the city with only his father to occasionally keep him company. Given his father’s talents and abilities, he was also prone to pride, greed, and narcissism even in the early days of his career. Dangerous rumors had always seemed to accompany the star and, specifically, what happened to the men and women he worked with in his productions. Ranging from the smallest whispers of his ego and self-importance to the quietly swept aside tales of violence, these stories were never far from the public image of Zeato’s father. He had weathered scandal after scandal, emerging victorious when others would have failed. Ultimately, his method of acting and style had so enchanted Hecate that she had granted him a gift beyond their child in the form of a ring that granted an eternally youthful complexion that never seemed to age or show any sign of flaw. As what so often happens to humans, this only drove his ego and pride to new heights beyond the realm of entertainment. He began to lust after objects of supposed magical power, pursuing artifacts across the world to match the power of the ring. Soon, he began to leave his son at home for long stretches of time to pursue bracelets that granted flight or talismans that gave immortality. Zetao had to grow up as the son of the man that everyone recognized from their movie screens but hadn’t seen anything of him in years. During one of his father’s trips to the farthest reaches of the country to become a member of a supposed fringe spiritual group that promised everything he had craved, Zetao was attacked and driven across the world by a band of Scythian Dracaena who had disguised themselves as red dragons during the Chinese New Year festivities. He's been at camp for close to five years now. Physical Appearance ✗ Zetao stands at 5 feet 10 inches. Mental Appearance Personality: ✗ Zetao is exceedingly humble and caring towards everyone. He's made sure that his life didn't turn him into someone who lacked humility and respect. He is also extremely honest and cares deeply about others and others emotions. He always tries his hardest to not be misunderstood so he tries to be careful with his words. This is somewhat difficult as he often has trouble with American expressions and idioms. Zetao is also funny in a way that doesn't try to be constantly funny. He has his own charming and almost childish brand of humor. Additionally, he also tends to hide his feelings if they are at all going to hurt someone else. He can, however, be very forgetful. This happens often but it most often happens when he is the center of attention as he is somewhat shy but he tries his best to get past his shy nature. Strengths: ✗ He is extremely magically skilled as well as skilled in combat. His fighting style is one based on quick, acrobatic movements and swift attacks. He almost seems to be a different person when he is in a fight or training. Zetao is also exceedingly genuine and able to make most people feel very comfortable being around him. Weaknesses: ✗ He is somewhat easily frazzled because he is so shy. Zetao hates having to show authority or make decisions that could hurt someone's feelings. He also is almost childishly naive and trusting of other people no matter their intentions. Powers ✗ Rune Magic: Zetao has the ability to perform magical feats and tasks through spells and incantations that he can draw in the air. This allows him to still perform magic even if he is unable to speak. Interestingly, he actually draws in Chinese characters to accomplish his goals. Weapon ✗ A set of dual celestial bronze butterfly swords Trivia ✗ Zetao can speak Cantonese, Mandarin, and English Category:Hecate Cabin Category:Kane Category:Half-Blood Category:Characters